Modern outside rear view mirrors of motor vehicles are equipped with a plurality of electrical functions such as, for example, electric mirror adjusting mechanisms, mirror heating systems or lighting elements. Each as individual electric module, in order to function, has to be electrically cabled. For cabling, single core cables or a plurality of single-core cables combined into a cable harness are used. The cables, for their connection to the vehicle electrical system, are run from the interior of the vehicle into the outside mirror and are contacted there at the various modules.
Functioning of the electrical components in the outside rear view mirror is guaranteed only if moisture is prevented from penetrating into the various electrical function elements. Here, the points of contact where the single-core cables are contacted at the components are particularly at risk if moisture penetrates. As said points of contact are not produced until during assembly, special moisture protected isolating points have to be provided. It is customary to use, for said purpose, specially fashioned plug-in contacts which are protected by correspondingly fashioned protective sleeves, which additional protective sleeves and the more complicated assembly entail a considerable outlay.
A drawback of the known outside mirrors is therefore that the electrical function elements installed in the outside mirror may be protected from moisture or dirt penetration only with a high outlay.